


The Queen is Dead; Long Live the Queen.

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, Character ReDeath, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prose Poem, Resurrection, Sad Ending, Short, Zombified, dream inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dreamed that she came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen is Dead; Long Live the Queen.

The Queen came back last night.

Her eyes blazed red; her skin dusted gray. Yet ever was her impeccable smile in place.

The King took her hand, a grin on his face. 

“My dear, you’re like ice.”

She spent days lazing in the blazing desert sun, the King ever her courtier.

At night he built the fire high, higher than a pyre.

And it burned like his love.

He pulled her close, his cold skin nothing to hers. He kissed her frozen lips, he rubbed her frozen hands.

She smiled sweet and leaned upon him, tracing him with her eyes.

One part of her body burned as the rest fell to frost - the mark scorched on her flesh by her most fell form. The King longed to feel her warmth again, but she always forbade that touch.

 

The Exalt came back today.

His eyes were ocean dark and ocean cold upon the Queen. His gloved hand touches hers for only an instant, but it is enough to feel the chill of death beneath.

The King looks upon him with sad eyes, but does not flinch when the he hefts the sacred blade.

 

The Queen goes to dust,

the Exalt goes his way,

and the King is once more

 

alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had, with resurrected post-Grima-fight Robin and Gangrel being overjoyed that she’s back even if she’s cold as death and gray like her dad. This fic is actually in some ways worse, since I’m going way more ambiguous (Robin was aware and vocal in the dream), although at least I’m skipped the part where she was for some reason buried ‘alive’ under a bunch of loose dirt when Gangrel found her.
> 
> Another fun fact: I checked the doc history to see just when I wrote this? 2015.  
>  _February 14th,_ 2015.


End file.
